User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: Adventures with Charles part 2
Friday, 7:02 A.M. Michael was measuring himself and he came to a surprise when he got his result. He was now six feet tall, he had grown one more inch. As if I wasn't already one of the tallest kids on campus, ''he laughed at his own joke. "Hey, Danielle check this out!" Michael yelled, excited. Danielle stormed in, almost expecting an emergency but instead show got to listen to Michael's bragging rites. "Guess who's six feet tall?" He mocked to her annoyance. She gave him a dirty look and he laughed mockingly. She shook her head. "Shut up, you assface." She replied, with a wide, cocky smile. Michael went and sat on the couch in the living room and she followed. "How's it going with Trent?" He asked. "It's going well," she simply said, then she gave him a serious look. "I know you don't like him but he is one of the nicest boys that I've ever met in my whole entire life." She said stubbornly. Michael gave a weak smile, "what do you even know about him?" Michael asks. "The side I've seen of him shows that he likes to bully others." "You don't know him then." She replied seriously. "He's helping them get along in life with his help." This bit at Michael, who the hell helps people by bullying them? "Okay, this isn't the Catholic church. You don't try to help people by bullying them." He says, with a hint of humor from his Catholic church comment. She shook her head, "I'm walking to school." She got up in left. Michael just laughed it off and went to make breakfest. He started cooking eggs and pancakes and got them down and sat down to eat. Just then he heard a knock on the door. Michael opened the door and saw that it was Greg. "Asshole, how are you?!" Michael joked, inviting him in. Greg sat down on the couch next to Michael. "What brings you down to my neck of the woods?" He asks. Greg stayed silent for a second. "There was another escape at the asylum. Whitney was nowhere to be seen." Greg explained. "So he escaped?" Michael asked. "Oh well." He shrugged off. Greg became confused at his antics. "Oh well?" He questioned Michael. "One of Gary's boys escapes from that place and you're gonna say 'oh well'? Michael he caused mayhem across Bullworth we can't just let them go already. Gary and his gang of freakshows will start running a muck across Bullworth!" Greg said. "Remember when we tried searching for Whitney but that did no good?" Michael asked Greg. "But then he came to us. We have to wait he will come to us like a fat guy to chocolate. Gary might have his gang of freakshows but we got Charles, Jimmy, C-Money, Ryan, you, and me." Michael continued on. "So our list of freakshows is better!" "Ryan the Football star?" Greg asked. "Didn't you two fight in the Hole, when did you two become best buddies?" Greg asks Michael. "After the fight he said he was gonna help me get to Gary after Whitney's betrayal," Michael stated. Greg was confused. "I don't think you're taking this as serious as you really should be." Greg replies. "It will get taken care of." Michael assures. "Lets get to school." Michael and Greg get on the bus and arrive at Bullworth. Michael and Greg went to the cafeteria and hung out for awhile. "So, what are you doing this weekend?" Michael asked him. "Nothing, really. Why?" Greg asked. "Well, wanna come to the gym and train with me?" He asked Greg. "I don't know." Greg replied, to Michael's dissapointment. "I'll think about it," he reassured. "Hey, I'm gonna go get something out of my locker. See ya later." Michael said, getting up and leaving the cafeteria. He arrived at his locker which was right across from the school store. He got an apple and started to walk back to the cafeteria when he saw Trent kissing another girl. Michael stormed over to Trent grabbed him, and threw him to the ground hard. He then lifted him up and slammed him against the wall. "Sooo. Did you forget about my sister?" Michael asked, aggressively. "Hey, it's not what you think!" Trent tried to explain. Michael threw a knee to the stomach that sent him down like a rock. "Ya know that locking lips with random chicks when you're dating my sister is just everday life." Michael sarcastically replies. Just then Michael was tackled from behind. Michael turned and saw it was Wade. Michael kneed him in the stomach and turned around to dodge a sloppy hook from Trent and he countered with a powerful right hook that planted him down. Michael then grabbed Wade, lifted him off the ground and threw him into the lockers. Trent got up and threw two hooks that missed with both attempts and Michael replied with a knee to the body, and then a left hook that knocked him out. These two were done. The bell then rang and Michael went off to Geography which is one of his easiest classes. The parking lot Trent and Wade walked into the parking lot. Skipping class, Trent had a black eye and Wade wasn't really hurt too bad but his pride sure took a beating. "We telling Russell?" Trent asked Wade. Wade shook his head, he knew what he was going to do. "We're gonna get them to fight in that King of the Hill." Trent starts to explain. "Tom is really good friends with Charles who is a friend of Michael's. He will surely get beat up and our revenge will be there. All the cliques will fight tonight." Wade talked about his plan to get Michael beat up. "Charles will surely invite him." "That is genius," Trent replied, amazed at the planning Wade had created. "Lets beat it before the Prefects get here." They leave the parking lot as Max starts to patrol it. After Class Michael got an A on his Geography test. Michael starts for his locker and gets a can of soup out and starts eating the contents of it. It was tasty but there wasn't much in the can, he decided to head to the Library and play some Grottos and Gremlins with the Nerds. He got there and got a menacing glare from Bucky. "Take a pic it will last longer. Don't expect me to strip though." Michael said to him, jokingly. Michael went in and played with Earnest and Melvin. He got a much better character this time around and he left about an hour later. ''Yuck. ''He thought to himself, ''I got Math next, where the hell is my coffin? ''He went and saw C-Money sitting on the steps leading up to the school. "Hey what's up C-Shit?" Michael joked. "Why so down. Let me guess: bitch fucked you then took your money?" Michael joked, sarcastically. "Oh, hey." C-Money said, drowned in his own sadness. "Not helping huh?" Michael asked. "I'll bite, what's wrong bro?" Michael asked, worried about his true friend. C-Money didn't really look like talking, he looked too absorbed in his own sadness. "Listen dude. Shit happens, babies are born. Ya know?" Michael joked, getting a smile as a reply from C-Money. Cheering him up. Michael was always good at cheering people up. Even in the saddest of situations, C-Money was one of his closest friends. Back in Long Beach all he had was Nicole, and Bradi and that was it. C-Money was there for Michael and Michael was there for him. "Hey, dude. Thanks." C-Money said smiling. "You're a really good friend. For an asshole." C-Money assured. "Well call me mister asshole, dude." Michael replied with sarcasm. "I enjoy being the asshole. Gives me satisfaction." Michael said and C-Money laughed. The class bell rang and Michael went to Math class. He hated math more then a fat lady hates healthy food. After Math Class Michael was happy. If no one was there he probably would've gotten on his knees and thanked the Gods for giving him the will to survive in that cluster of Multiplication, Division, and shape bullshit. He was on his way to the Boys Dorm when he was stopped by Ryan Irvin at the front door. "Hey, Michael." He said tapping his shoulder. "No I won't go to bed with you!" Michael joked, attracting the attention of everyone nearby. "I know what you guys do in the shower and I won't be a part of it!" He finished, getting a nice reaction from the crowd around them. "You fuckface," Ryan whispered to Michael. "I was going to ask you about Greg, I think he's planning something against you." He said, trying his best not to sound like a total retard but he wasn't fooling Michael at all. "Oh, uhm yeah I know. He's mister evil isn't he?" Michael joked. "I'm serious." Ryan hissed, obviously annoyed at Michael's reaction to his serious accusation. "Well... I'm cereal. Beat that!" Michael joked again. He then left Ryan there and went to the dorms. He sat down on the steps heading into the dorm and started to text Nicole. Michael: Hey. How's meh whore? lolz Nicole: You're whore is good. How's my faggot? trololol derp Michael: Your faggot is faggoting on. lolz Nicole: Good! '''Michael: Love yew. <3' "Hey Michael." The familiar voice of Charles says as he approaches him. He is accompanied by C-Money and it looks to Michael as if he's on a mission. "Hey, Charles. Hey C-Money." Michaelg greets them as they approach him. "What's up?" Michael asks, interested in whatever adventure they were obviously going off on this time. "Hey, are you doing anything later?" Charles asks Michael. "No. Why?" Michael confirms that he's not doing anything later. MMA training happened to be cancelled today and so Michael was free tonight. Charles goes on to tell Michael about this King of the Hill competition that he planned on entering. They tell the rules and how things were gonna go down. It was in two hours so Michael left for home for awhile. 2 Hours later "This is the dumbest show I have ever seen," Michael assured his sister as they sat and watched one of her shows. "How can you even stand this shit. It's absurd, it's terrible, it's... So womanly." He jokes. "Would you shut up?" His sister said to him. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Besides you did beat up my boyfriend." She brought to his attention. Just the there was a knock on the door, Michael knew who it was. He answered the door and saw Charles and C-Money. "You ready?" Charles asked Michael. Michael nodded. "Yeah, just let me get my jacket." Michael grabbed his UFC jacket and the three of them started their walk to the Junkyard and they got there at exactly 7:00 PM. There was Jocks with bats, Preps with those Cricket paddles, the Nerds, Greasers, and Bullies. ''Pretty mainstream for a Junkyard. ''Michael thought to himself. "Hey, Charles come over here." It was Tom calling them over. With them was Trent and Wade. As Charles talked to Tom those two were giving Michael the death stare. Michael wasn't scared of them he knew how to handle them with ease. They look around at the other groups and they notice Johnny sticking his hands in his pockets. "Either he's playing with himself or he's got a knife. How much you wanna bet?" Michael joked. "I'll take that bet." C-Money replied. "I know that asshole's got a knife." Charles hissed. "If I'm right and he uses it I'm gonna steal it from him." They all meet up and Charles starts to fire insults off at the other groups and they reply to his threats with other heated threats. "Such nice people." Michael joked. "I hear ya man." C-Money replied. The groups start talking to each other over in the corner. "What the hell do you think they're talking about?" Wade asks Charles and he shrugs. "They're probably gonna gang up on me and beat me up." "Here we go! One... Two... Three!" The announcer yells. Michael heads for the top of the junk and he grabs Trent and throws him off. Casey slams against Michael and he replies to Casey's wrestling with two knees to the body that put him down easy. He starts to climb and Charles throws Norton off with ease. Norton grabs onto Michael and hits him with a right hook that is partially blocked. Norton kicks Michael in the body and he then blocks his right hook. Michael grabs Norton's head brings it down and knees him in the face. Sending him down and knocking some guys over. Charles is making fun of them. "What the hell are you doing?" Michael laughes at Charles antics. "Taunting them." He says and they take the top of the junk. Michael headbutts Damon and Charles throws him off. "Ah!" Michael yells. "Okay, there is really no winner in a headbutt!" Michael exclaims. "You won." C-Money stated, they both laughed at that comment. Michael grabs Gord, knees him in the body and throws two damaging elbows then he throws them off. At this point almost everyone is off. "Maybe the king will let you kiss his ring." Charles showboats taunting the rest of them. Just then all the cliques get together and try to fight off these three. C-Money and Michael are ambushed. Norton had tackled into Michael and he fell off the hill. But Michael turned Norton over and used him as a safety pillow. Michael had came out of that fight unscathed and he started his journey back up to the top. "That was fun." Michael says meeting up to C-Money. "I think it's time we end this," he finishes and they flank up the junk blocks. They notice that Charles is injured at the bottom and they team up with the Bullies even though they were the ones that had gotten them into this mess and start heading up. The Bullies are defeated with relative ease but Michael is dangerous and ready to fight them. Ted is waiting for them. He taunts them and the fight begins. Michael knees him, leaving him out of breath then he leaves C-Money to finish him off, Ted swings a sloppy left hook at Michael, but Michael dodges grabs his arm and bends it back in a kimura like way. He then hits him with a sharp elbow and throws him off, he is bleeding. Damon comes at Michael and Casey goes for C-Money. Michael hits Damon with a Jab and then an uppercut, then he lifts him up in midair, slams him and throws him down the hill. Then Michael grabs Ricky, knees him in the head and throws a powerful left hook that knocks him off and out. Everyone is thrown off and they win. They get their money and then Johnny does something. He gets all the Greasers to attack. "I knew it." Michael says sarcastically. "Knew that Johnny would do that how?" C-Money questions. "Because I am a fucking magician, how wouldn't I?" He jokes. Then Charles leaves and they follow him out to New Coventry. Once they get in town Michael and C-Money are waiting for Charles. He's in the store and comes out with spray paint. (This is it. The rest is in Charles time at Bullworth chapter 21) Category:Blog posts